ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masami
Masami is a simple yet delicate puppeteer that dreams to give life to her art. While also using the crafts, she creates to make a difference and prove that art is not a simple decoration, but something that can be both useful and deadly. And showing that it holds a certain appeal to it. She’s a giver not a taker, and will do what she can to keep a smile on the faces of those that she cares about. Though slightly selfless, she also knows when she needs to think of herself and let things go. Stubborn at times but also quite humorous, Masami truly has a big heart. Background Information Like any other average being Masami was surrounded with love and compassion while in her infancy. Her parents both loved and cherished her, even thanked the gods above for the wonderful blessing of having her in their lives. She was the gift that just kept giving. Things were great at that time, their lives rich and prosperous. Almost like nothing could go wrong. With every smile and innocent laugh their bond as a family grew stronger. Her mother even gained inspiration from the new addition in the household to create a series of paintings that sold like wildfire. Her parents were finally making something of themselves. Chizuru, Masami's mother had an act for painting. While her father, Hisoka preferred creating incredible pieces of work from wood. Whether it be top-notch dolls to the latest table sets. Masami was surrounded with love and compassion for most of her life, always pushed in the right direction and taught to do what was best for others, as well as herself. Then again she was a slightly selfless person who loved to give rather than take from those around her. Hisoka and Chizuru did everything they could to form a proper foundation for their daughter. They wanted nothing but the best for her and tried with everything they could muster to make sure she could achieve anything she put her mind to. As Masami began to grow she took an interest in the dolls her father created. She saw them as marvelous pieces of art that could bring cheer to even the saddest of young boys and girls. They were parts of her father that he brought to life through his work. Each crafted doll held a certain meaning that could be told through the effort placed into crafting it. Whether a smile lay spread across its lips, or a saddening frown of despair. They each were a part of him that she came to love and cherish as if she were taking on everything he did. She adored his work and dreamed to create as many lovely things as he himself. With that Masami began learning under her father as an apprentice. Young as she may be, she treasured each lesson taught and held it dear to her heart. Though at first it was a struggle, she soon began to learn the way of doll crafting. Sadly, not without the unwanted gifts it repaid her with. The craft was hard and callused her once soft, delicate hands. Not that it affected her much. It was her passion, her joy in life other than the family that stood beside her. That was all that mattered to her, in a way one might claim she was obsessed with the art. The dolls Masami crafted were brilliant indeed, yet there was a part of her that felt as though something were missing. Looking back on all her work prior to then had her lost in thought as to what it could be. “Could the textures be wrong? A strand of hair out of place, or even a lash that had been missing?” It wasn’t either of those, what they lacked was life. Something she didn’t know how to give. Something to make them shine out above all else. Until finally she confronted her father and asked him “What can I do to make them lively? I’ve done all that I could to make them just as great as yours, but they miss what I want them to have the most, Life.” The reply he gave her opened her eyes to a whole new world. “You simply have to become a puppeteer, using chakra strings you can move them about. Give them the life you so desire for them to bare. To do that you must train hard and go to the Ninja Academy. They will teach you all the skills you need to obtain that goal.” Eventually Masami asked her parents if she could attend the Ninja Academy, though she may be a bit far behind, she was willing to put in as much effort as possible to obtain her goal has a puppeteer. It was her chance to do something with her craft, a chance to make art something more than just an added decoration. Create it into a tool that can be both useful and deadly if need be. Her parents had chosen a life of leisure, a life she had once thought she wanted as well. Then again life is full of ups and downs and choices to be made. In this case, she choose to follow a path that was new and unknown to her, but she would make the best of it. She wasn’t going to give up. So, the journey begins. ''' Masami began her days as student in the Ninja Academy. At first it was a struggle beyond any that she had ever had. Her life had been care-free and without many struggles. Other than when she first took up doll crafting. The Academy was great; it was a place where she flourished and made quite a few friends. The Academy was also filled with many necessary trials to improve both the mind and body. The excessive exercise threw her for a whirl, but when it came down to studying her eyes were opened to all the incredible possibilities that life had and held to offer. After the Academy let out daily, Masami would use up the rest of her free time practicing improving her craftsmanship, as well as attempting to form up chakra strings to move about her dolls. After quite a bit trial and error she moved on to creating an actual puppet to call her own. She couldn’t very well keep using dolls, she needed something more adequate to fulfil her role. Upon each passing day she began to improve, while also catching up to all of those around her in regards to her studies. It was as if she were living the dream. Spending her days learning and crafting wonderful pieces of art, that were developing life. At first it was as if she set herself up for failure, but it wasn’t in her nature to just give up, she soon found out what her strengths and weaknesses were. Though weak in taijutsu and close combat. Masami was fairly decent at long-mid range with her puppet before her, her knack for strategy also played a key part in things as well. But her knack for strategy came from the books she read and the lessons taught in class. It was her duty to protect herself at all costs and to have a plan ready at a moment’s notice, being a puppeteer is a talent, yes. But it also leaves her wide open for unexpected company. Which means she must be ready for anything. By the time it came to graduate the Academy, Masami was well equipped with the necessary tools and guidelines to become a genin. She knew how to properly wield a weapon, though not the best. How to semi-move about with stealth, and use her puppet as an extension of her body. She had even created a secondary puppet to use. There was still much for her learn, but she was well on her way for that matter. Upon the day of the final exam she passed with ease. Though not one of the top students of the class, she still bared some high-test results. Yet, it wasn’t her goal to be a top-notch student, all she wanted was to fulfil her dream and give her creations life. While also using them to make a difference in the world, if even a little. That’s all that would matter. Once every one had finished the exam, teams were set in motion. Three students would be placed under one Jonin. Those that didn’t pass would be placed on stand-by and required to take the exam once more, after repeating a few lessons. In this case, Masami was glad she wasn’t one of the few that were left behind. Though she couldn’t help but feel bad for them, cause even though she passed she still felt there was more she could learn from there. Personality & Behavior Masami is a sweet and outgoing individual that does all she can to ensure the happiness of others. It brings her great joy to see a smile upon the ones she holds so dear. Seeing as how her parents provided her with a proper and loving foundation, it was only natural that Masami would take after what she had grown to know all her life. Her love and passion for art was a given, as she saw how much effort and affection her parents put into their work. It’s what had lead her desire to follow in their footsteps, until she found a new calling. Upon her arrival at the Academy she appeared to be quiet and shy, but soon found her way around things. Which lead to her becoming as outgoing as she is now. After a while Masami had formed a few friendships that helped her to catch up with the rest of the class. In the meantime, Masami is known to be well mannered and considerate of those around. Hell, she can even be quite humorous if the moment arises. Also from time to time she can be spotted with her face in a book about puppets and their structure’s, or books of strategy. Any book that piques her interest really. Though when a mission is in progress her mere demeanor will change to that of a serious one. She believes there is a time and place for everything. She may not become cold, but she will address something if it doesn’t appear to fit the situation at hand. She’s cautious and observant of her surroundings, she’d be first in line to take a hit for a team mate if the need arises. She would rather take the blunt force of anything than to watch a teammate suffer, or that of anyone really. Just part of that selflessness trait of hers. '''Appearance In the aspect of her over-all appearance. Masami has a porcelain complexion, almost like that of a doll. Pale mint; consisted of the coloration of her hair that hung mid-length and perfectly framed her face. The hair proved to provide a nice accent to her eyes that have a lovely emerald hue about them. As for her height, Masami stood about 5’3”. The structure of her body is like that of a hour glass, she didn’t have much of a build, considering she was useless in the aspect of close combat. Yet, that didn’t exactly go to say she wasn’t in shape either. Regarding her attire Masami prefers a simple yet laid back form of clothing. That not only fits her role, but provides the necessary freedom to move around with ease. So, she decided to stick with a sleeveless back top that had a slightly lifted collar. The collar itself is a deep, forest green in color. The green swoops in to the top of her chest where it ends with a slight point. Her top is well fitted and comes to a halt right in the center of her navel. Showing off some of her mid drift. As for pants she has on a pair of baggy black pants, that allow her to move with ease. Whether it be to jump or run, it holds no restriction to her movements. Along the top of her pants they are decorated with a green shawl her mother had given her as gift growing up. The shawl is made of fine quality cloth that is interlaced with her belt to ensure it stays in place. The green shawl is adorned with golden flames that make their way up the fabric. Almost like real flames flickering around. Hanging on the side of the pants, perfectly sewn into the design are copper toned pieces that accent the look. The wispy bottoms of those copper tone pieces of cloth are elegantly crafted with golden trim. On her feet, she sticks with an average pair of sandals that cover most her feet besides her toes. On her hands are a pair of fish net gloves that cover her knuckles all the way up to her wrists. As a weapon of choice Masami is sure to always have her Puppet strapped to her back. Where she goes, it goes. Then again it never hurts to have a back-up plan. With that said, Masami has a pouch for her small array of weapons that lie strapped to her waist. Abilities Intelligence: Masami gained the majority of her knowledge from the books she read and the lessons taught in the Academy. Seeing as how her interest was piqued by strategy it was only natural that she would continue to pursue that subject. As well as her knowledge about art. Speed: Speed is a necessary quality that Masami has worked hard to obtain. With her being a puppeteer it is not only required, but needed to carry her duties out efficiently. Which is why she strived to build up her stamina, which can prove to be useful if her puppets are ever destroyed, she can possibly manage to escape the enemies clutches. Also through her puppetry she has to be able to move them about with ease, and in order to protect herself as well as her team. So if one puppet is handling an enemy and another spawns out, it would only be logical that she would need to be fast enough to bring out the secondary puppet to protect herself, since she's left in the open. Ninjutsu: Being a puppeteer requires an immense amount of chakra control. Seeing as how one has to form chakra threads to the joints of their puppets to make them move and carry out the designated wishes of the puppeteer. With that stated, Masami had struggled at first, but soon began to learn how to properly control the flow that she applied to the puppets she used. Though tricky, she gradually got the hang of it. But not without the help of the Academy and pure will power. Secret Technique: Due to the formed alliance with Sunagakure, Masami was able to gather information regarding the Black Secret Technique. Which allowed her access to books about the technique itself, in order for her to learn it. Though still new to the technique, she is getting a grasp on it. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: TheFinal